


we ain't ever getting older

by liesmith



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, Other, commission, space prison break outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so they're in prison, which is fine, and then they get out, which is even better, and then</p>
<p>commission fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	we ain't ever getting older

Things were… different now in his life.

After all, he could talk now.

But that was besides the point.

Rocket sat, perched on the shoulder of the talking tree that was apparently his best friend now, watching the others crammed into their prison cell. They’d both been here for a week, which was unusually long considering their track record, but the reputation built up in that time meant that any “troublemakers” were thrown into their cell. It was funny to Rocket, mostly because while Groot was impressive and very large and took up space, the other criminals were crammed in a corner like wet, scared cats because of him.

Wouldn’t they like to know Groot was the genuine powerhouse?

He idly patted the top of her head, stretching his short legs and leaning against the branches. Idly, Rocket realized the wood had grown around him in their time together. That… Rocket didn’t finish his thought, clearing his throat and turning to bump his nose against the wood.

“So, is everything set for tonight?”

“I am Groot.”

“Ok, Groot, but that’s the most important part. We need that capacitor! It’s crucial to the whole, ya know, boom part!”

“I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot?”

“Yes, you dummy!”

“I am Groot!”

Rocket threw his hands up, giving up. If Groot didn’t get the capacitor, he’d do something else. What a pain in the ass… good thing for Groot he was a quick thinker. Rocket leaned back against the side of… what he assumed was still part of her head, rubbing his face a little bit before licking his paws and rubbing his face more. Damn… habits. It was nice to be clean, though.

“We can… I think we can do it without it. Give me the night.”

“I am Groot.”

She reached up, patting Rocket’s head before laying her hand over his stomach. Instinct alone let her know in the subtle posture change he was about to nap; leaving him be was her best bet.

She could nap anyways, too.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little less boom-y as Rocket would have hoped. He stood on Groot’s shoulder, holding onto the top of her head as he leaned out a little, watching the prison devolve into chaos below him. They were not noticed yet, due to Rocket’s crafty little size in his execution of the plan, but it wouldn’t be long before someone wanted to come get their dues. Everyone always did; Rocket liked to think he had a reputation, and he knew his reputation was boosted by Groot, and he knew his reputation got him money throwing these losers in cells.

You know, it was a good thing he had found Groot.

He climbed up onto her head, crouched as he watched a lumbering three armed square of an alien deck a skinny little giraffe looking dude. Rocket grinned, shaking his head. These people were… unbelievable once they were set free. Three-arms hadn’t even been here that long and he was acting like he’d been caged forever. Guess that’s what a small lack of freedom did to someone.

He was memorized enough he didn’t notice the asshole come out of left field and deck Groot.

Rocket went flying off as Groot tumbled over in surprise, awkwardly patting at her body as if to check for damage and making low, concerned grunts. Rocket scrambled to his feet quickly, looking at who had hit them.

There stood the green one-eyed asshole, bulky, almost stone-like arms crossed over their chest. Rocket remembered them; wanted for theft in three galaxies. The Ryten police force paid out over two hundred and fifty-thousand units for his head, and Rocket and Groot sure as hell delivered on that. He was… clearly unhappy.

“Hey! Creep! Watch where you step, Groot’ll give you a splinter,” Rocket started, marching out in a definite manner to stand in front of her. No way was he gonna let this asshole push Groot around; she was just sitting there!

“You _owe_ me, you… filthy trash rat. You sent me here! My sentence is a hundred years!”

“So what? Why’d you steal all that shit, then? Idiot. Don’t steal things.”

“I’m going to _crush_ you,” They staggered forward, as if unsure on their own legs (which Rocket noticed were rather small; who missed leg day, huh?) and started a wind up on another punch. Rocket took the opportunity to lunge, quick feet sending him into their chest. The alien stumbled back in surprise, the momentum enough to throw their weight off and land them on their ass. Rocket quickly scrambled back into action, sending a tiny fist towards the asshole’s eye.

It worked, but it only made them angrier. No matter how hard Rocket clung, he was easily thrown off and hit the wall, slumping down. It had been years since they healed, but his back still stung like shit. He faintly registered Groot getting to her feet before he blacked out, curled a little on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t have been out long; Groot was crouched down in his face, shaking him with one hand and prodding Rocket’s face and teeth with another, bark pushing against the gums. He jerked back in confusion, working his jaw with a frown.

“You big lug! Don’t… smack around in my teeth like that.”

“I am Groot.”

“I’m fine! They just… wait, where did they go?”

“I am Groot. I am Groot, I am Groot. I am Groot!” She seemed so pleased with herself, the one-eyed jerk laid out on the floor a few feet from them.

“Damn,” Rocket murmured, taking Groot’s outstretched hand and skittering up to her shoulder, hugging a little around the crown of her bark. She was… always there, in the end. Quickly, Rocket kissed the bark, and then acted like he hadn’t done nothing. Groot didn’t say anything.

He laid his head against hers, shifting only slightly as Groot stood back up and started her slow pace towards the escape pods. The confusion had left them completely unwatched, and that was their escape plan. Rocket had been too tired after his nap to come up with a better one and escape pods didn’t hurt; a free ship for a couple of days? Sweet.

Groot bent down as she climbed into the pod, squished up in the back like usual. Rocket happily climbed into the driver’s seat, messing with the control panel and bringing it to life. As the ship scooted out of its hanger and began its ascension into the stars, Rocket turned his head at the slight scraping of bark on metal. What was she doing?

He got his answer quickly, Groot’s already bent form leaning down further and bumping her face against Rocket’s, and as she lifted up the tiny bit, she looked… smug.

Like a ‘told ya so’ but with a kiss.

Rocket glared for a moment and didn’t say a word, turning back to his control panel and pushing a lever into place.

Who’d she think she was, kissing him like that? Even if he did it first?

“... Lug.”

“I am Groot, I am Groot.”

Rocket snorted at the nickname and shook his head, clearing the prison with ease as he tried to plot out their next destination.

Kilotye was nice this time of the year. He set the course there, and settled back as he let autopilot take over for the moment, climbing out of the chair to scurry back up to his spot on Groot’s shoulder. She patted one of his feet, tilting her head towards his and closing her eyes.

She was right; they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> commission fic for my friend on tumblr!
> 
> if you're interested, check out this link! http://princestarlord.tumblr.com/post/140189208650/hi-my-names-quill-and-im-taking-writing


End file.
